


We Only Want To Sing You To Sleep

by entangledbanks (summerhurleys)



Series: Little Comforts Verse [35]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: 2015 VMAs, Gen, Non-Sexual Ageplay, Patrick kinda drops into headspace unexpectedly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5141555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerhurleys/pseuds/entangledbanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Patrick was honest to himself, he really didn't want to go to the VMAs awards show. But he had to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Only Want To Sing You To Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little thing based on a headcanon Elise gave out back when the VMAs actually happened and I finally picked it up again last month and...here we are! Title from "Don't You Know Who I Think I Am?" by FOB

It’s been a long few weeks….. _honestly_ , it’s been a long few months for Patrick. There’s been touring, interviews, potential music plans, and not much time to rest from it all. So of course, he starts to feel the pressure come on, and the need to shut down creep on him.

If he had his way, Patrick would stay home, cuddle with Ally-gator while watching kid’s shows on Netflix until he felt better again. However, that wasn’t an option. _He had to go the VMA’s show with Pete._

This is what he tells himself the morning of, when Pete’s not in the room as he adjusts his pants. He knows that Pete wouldn’t really want to go either, that he’s just as tired if not more so. But Pete is going and so he should too. It only made sense, right?

As Pete comes out from the hotel bathroom, a wide grin on his face, Patrick attempts to suppress the nerves bubbling up from the pit of his stomach and smile back.

“You good?” Pete asks, obviously noticing that something seemed to be off.

Patrick shakes his head and grabs his hat, placing it on his head. “Yeah, I’m alright. Ready to go?”

Pete nods, and they depart from the hotel room, a long day ahead of them.

 

-*-

 

Of course, no matter how much Patrick tried, his inner thoughts always tried to win over him. In the limo to the show, Pete and himself are with some other stars, and not feeling inclined to engage in more conversation than necessary, Patrick fiddles with Pete’s phone.

Why did he not use his own phone? Well, it didn’t have the songs downloaded onto it that Pete’s had. Considering that Pete was raising a six and one year old, it wasn’t a big deal that over half of the songs Disney had ever produced where on there, nor was it too big that Patrick happened to be listening to the soundtrack for _The Jungle Book_.

Patrick was surely falling into headspace, and falling _fast_. However, against the rule they’d set together all the years before, Patrick wasn’t going to tell Pete what was occurring.

 

-*-

 

It’s time for the red carpet, and there’s cameras flashing everywhere. Patrick feels completely out of his element. This hasn’t happened to him in quite a while..actually, if Patrick was honest with himself, it’s been since before the hiatus since something to this nature happened.

He remembered back then, still as nervous and insecure about his _everything_ as ever, that he’d almost always end up in some degree of headspace on the red carpets, and that Pete always seemed to be there for him when that happened. Even if that did mean pulling a dumb publicity stunt back then. 

 

Now, he’s not really sure Pete will be there, or that he’ll _know_. Sure, he still trusts Pete to know his cues, he doesn’t think they’ve changed much, but _still_. What if he doesn’t?

Meanwhile, Pete was lapping up the cameras per usual, he was good at it, sometimes even loved it. However, he sensed that something wasn’t quite a hundred percent with Patrick. The feelings coming from him usually weren’t that strong, but he had a feeling even the press could feel it.

Pete knew he couldn’t just outright ask what was wrong, there wasn’t time to ask something that personal in the middle of a red carpet. So he had to get close. The cameras would lap it up, the fans would for sure, but somehow…he had a feeling that this was something Patrick needed. He had a feeling that Patrick was possibly in his headspace, just a bit.

Patrick’s too busy trying to not say something out of turn, or show his weakness (even though he already had an inkling that he already was), to notice that Pete was slowly making his way to his side until he was already there, hand gently placed on the small of his back.

He doesn’t jump much at the touch, just returns it so it doesn’t look weird, and relaxes, just a bit. He’ll deal with whatever conversation they’ll have later and it’ll be okay.

 

-*-

 

After the fact, Patrick recollects over how much fun he had after the little moment on the carpet, how Pete made sure he was included in all the funny business that seemed to come with the shows, even to the selfies. They even ran across Gabe, who could also tell that Patrick seemed little, and they had a good time as well.

Now that they were back in the limo by themselves and on the way home, Patrick feels his stomach sinking as he realizes that Pete actually _wants_ to talk about what had happened. He knew that this time he probably wouldn’t get a big,bad punishment for his transgression, but it still wouldn’t be fun.

“I feel like you know what I want to talk about, yeah?” Pete asks after finishing up a text and putting his phone back in his pocket.

Patrick bites his lower lip, and shakes his head “Yeah, I broke a rule…”

“A very important one, kiddo. I’m disappointed.”

When the cursed word reaches Patrick’s ears, he bows his head down, face burning red. _He doesn’t want his Daddy disappointed in him!_ “I-I’m sorry, Daddy. I won’t ever do it again.”

“Won’t do what again?” Pete reaches out to slowly rub Patrick’s back, letting the younger lean slightly into the touch.

“I’ll tell you when ‘m feeling little, Daddy. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you when I was.”

Pete doesn’t say anything for a moment, continuing to rub Patrick’s back, before fully leaning over and pressing a kiss to his temple. “You’re forgiven, Trick. But you still have to sit in the corner for ten minutes when we get back. Can you do that?”

Patrick nods, finally lifts his head a bit so he can see Pete again, see the small smile now on his face. He knows that sitting in the corner won’t be fun at all, it never was, but he knows that Pete will be there for him afterwards, and that’s perfectly okay with him.

 

_end._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not taking many requests right now cause I've been really unstable about my feelings writing-wise. Actually it came to the point where I almost deleted this entire account the other night. It's been rough. However, I'm still writing I guess.


End file.
